Juste un handicap
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Morisuke Yaku est un terminal normal. Avec une exception, il est handicapé depuis longtemps et est paralysé des jambes. Il rencontre par hasard un autre garçon handicapé en plus de deux de ses actuels amis. C'est l'histoire d'un quatuor renié par tous. /Un en fauteuil, un avec une prothèse, un avec un problème mental et un muet/
1. Rencontre

Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec le volley mais ça se passe dans le lycée Nekoma. Cette fanfiction est basé sur le handicap. Je préviens, il y a du langage cru dans ce chapitre !

* * *

POV YAKU :

Une journée de plus à supporter les regards des gens à côté de mon arrêt de bus. Comme d'habitude, je dois me débrouiller pour réussir à entrer dans le bus. De plus, je sais qu'ils vont faire un exercice d'évacuation... Je peux directement abandonner l'idée de sortir. Mais cet exercice n'arrive pas, car c'est une véritable situation. Je suis seul face à un homme avec une arme... J'ai peur mais je ne peux pas fuir... Trois autres personnes arrivent, intégrant le bus avec des cargaisons sûrement illégales.

? : "Les gars, j'ai trouver un gamin !"

Bien sur, c'est de moi qu'on parle. Je me tais, devinant qu'ils ne veulent pas que j'avertisse qui que ce soit.

? : "Putain il est mignon en plus ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Yaku : Morisuke Yaku.

? : J'ai eu peur que tu sois muet ! Et les gars, ça va être le pied !"

Je ne rêve pas, c'est un sous-entendu pour une partie de jambes en l'air ?! Il m'allonge au sol et m'attache les bras, je ne suis plus capable de me défendre !

? : "Alors toi t'es cool comme handicapé ! Tes jambes paralysées veut dire ne pas les attachées !"

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier de peur en sentant sa main sur mon pantalon. Quelqu'un dehors l'entend et s'approche... J'ai fait une gaffe... Il me met son poing au visage. Ce quelqu'un qui a été avertit par mon cri entre et voit la scène. Il assomme mes assaillants et m'attrape par la main. Il me demande de me lever.

Yaku : "Je ne peux pas, je suis paralysé !"

Il me prend dans ces bras en un coup et je vois qu'il est très grand. Il a l'uniforme de Nekoma ! Est-ce un terminal ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Arrivé plus loin, il me pose sur un banc et appelle la police. Pendant ce temps, j'ai le temps de le détailler. Des grands yeux verts, une peau très pâle, des cheveux argentés et... Une prothèse ? C'est pour ça qu'il est venu m'aider, il connaît sûrement la douleur de vivre dans un fauteuil. Celui que j'ai oublié !

Yaku : "Hey ! Tu pourrais me détacher de un et... Aller chercher mon fauteuil... S'il te plaît. Mais ne te mets pas en danger !

? : Oh oui, je pensais avoir oublié un truc mais c'est ça ! Et je m'appelle Lev Haiba, j'arrive aujourd'hui à Nekoma, je suis en seconde !

Yaku : Morisuke Yaku, en terminal à Nekoma également.

Lev : Je vais chercher ton fauteuil, ne bouge pas !

Yaku : Je ne peux pas..."

Il est déjà partit... J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas attaqué. Et décidément, c'est une mauvaise journée pour moi. Un groupe de lycéens qui était dans le bus vient me dégager du banc, prétextant que je m'assois déjà assez en une journée. Mais la douleur de mes jambes revint à la charge. Je gémis juste de souffrance mais personne n'y fais attention jusqu'à que Lev revienne.

Lev : "Hey ! C'est vous qui ont fait tombés Yaku ?!"

Ils acquiescèrent et se prirent un coup dans le visage chacun. Il m'installe et me regarde avec un sourire.

Lev : "Tu vas bien ?

Yaku : "J'ai mal aux jambes à cause des chocs.

Lev : "Je t'emmène à la clinique la plus proche !"

Je sens une gentillesse immense... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas traité comme ça. Et avec ce garçon, je ne peux me retenir de sourire également.

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Voulez-vous une suite ? Je compte faire un handicap par personnage de l'équipe de Nekoma (que j'aime bien) donc ça fait 2/4.


	2. Groupe d'amis

Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction est inspirée de ma sœur qui a vécu un moment en fauteuil roulant. Pour la prothèse c'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver donc ça m'a inspiré !

* * *

POV YAKU :

Rien de grave évidemment. C'est juste la douleur de mes genoux brisés qui est revenue. On me donne des seringues pleines d'anesthésiant pour calmer si ça revient. Ils me donnent un mot de retard puis je repars au lycée avec l'envie encore discrète de pouvoir revoir Lev. Et je pense que Dieu m'a entendu, si il existe.

Lev : "Yaku ! Tu vas bien ?

Yaku : Oui, je dois juste anesthésier mes jambes si ça devient douloureux."

Je lui demande de venir rencontrer mes amis et il ne refuse pas. Nous nous dirigeons donc près de la piscine, là où j'ai l'habitude d'aller puisque je ne peux pas monter les escaliers. Je vois comme toujours Kuroo déranger Kenma pendant que lui joue aux jeux vidéos. Celui-ci relève la tête et nous pointe du doigt.

Kuroo : "Et bien Yaku, tu as un nouvel ami ?

Yaku : Oui. Lev, je te présente Kuroo Tetsurou et Kozume Kenma. Les gars, voici Haiba Lev.

Kuroo : Enchanté !"

Kenma note sur son calepin ce que Kuroo vient de dire. On explique à notre nouveau camarade que nous sommes le groupe des handicapés, écartés par les autres. Car Kenma est muet, Kuroo a une maladie mentale qui fait partir sa mémoire petit à petit et moi je suis paralysé des jambes suite à un accident. Lev nous explique que sa prothèse est là à cause d'une maladie de croissance. Il grandit tellement vite que en une semaine, il prenait un centimètre. Mais sa jambe gauche ne suivait pas. Les médecins déciderèrent d'arrêter la croissance de Lev pour ensuite remplacer sa jambe par une prothèse. C'est maintenant son tour de poser des questions et il en a une en particulier.

Lev : "Quel accident t'as paralysé Yaku ?"

Et je perds mon sourire, même lui ne change rien à la douleur. J'hésite à répondre mais Kuroo intervient.

Kuroo : "Cette question ne se pose pas !"

Voici que sa mémoire qui ne lui fait pas tour pendant un instant, il a déjà oublié le pourquoi cette question n'est pas à posée. Puis Kenma écrit sur son calepin pour aider son ami. Et oui, désolé Lev, je n'en parle à personne. Seul moi et une fille connaissons l'histoire entière. Mes parents aussi ignorent la raison de mon handicap.

Lev : "Pas de problème mais depuis quand es-tu là, assis sans pouvoir bouger ?

Kuroo : C'est vrai qu'on ne le sais pas non plus !

Yaku : 8 ans... Et je peux en parler maintenant, c'est à cause d'une idiote histoire d'amour..."

* * *

Hâte de voir la suite, de connaître la passé de notre petit Yaku ? Une petite review si vous avez une hypothèse !


	3. Blessure de Yaku, révélation

Je vais commencer également une fanfiction sur Haikyuu avec mon deuxième couple préféré !

* * *

POV YAKU :

I ans, j'étais follement amoureux d'une fille appelée Yuriko. Je lui ai avoué dès le début et quand elle a quittée son petit-ami, elle m'a laissé une chance et a décidé de vérifier mes sentiments. Difficulté présente, je voyais bien qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire que je pourrais tout faire pour elle... Elle l'a pris au pied de la lettre et m'a juste dit : "Alors saute du toit !". J'étais idiot pour le faire et perdre l'usage de mes jambes... Surtout qu'elle a mentit, elle n'est pas sortie avec moi.

Yaku : "Actuellement, je l'aime toujours énormément mais...

Yuriko : Morisuke ! Tu parles de notre histoire ? D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander... Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Yaku : Je finis ma phrase si tu as écouté... Mais j'ai découvert que j'aime quelqu'un encore plus que Yuriko a l'époque.

Yuriko : Quel dommage... Qui ?

Yaku : Je vais faire disparaître tout le respect que tu as pour moi en te disant que c'est un garçon."

Et comme je doutais, son regard se fit noir. Elle annonce, comme si ça allais me faire mal, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu réussir une relation avec un 'monstre' comme moi. Nos regards sont complètement inverses : elle, dégoûtée et énervée et moi, impassible et légèrement triste.

Kuroo : "En quoi ça fait partir le respect ?"

Il oublie le plus important... Pourtant savoir que le Japon n'est pas tolérant sur les homosexuels est quelque chose d'important pour moi... Kenma lui écrit vite fait et Kuroo s'excuse immédiatement après. Je ne vois pas la réaction de Lev et je n'ai pas envie de la voir.

Lev : "Yaku, je te conseille de ne jamais en parler à tes parents..."

Il m'écarte un peu des autres, il ne veut parler qu'à moi. Son regard est rempli de larmes refoulées et d'une légère once d'espoir... Il est vraiment spécial comme garçon... C'est pour ça qu'il m'a sauvé et que je suis tombé amoureux de lui...

Lev : "Je suis comme toi. Sauf que je l'ai dit à mes parents... Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne t'aurais pas rencontrer donc j'en suis heureux mais le choc est encore dans mon esprit...

Yaku : Je ne le dirai pas à mes parents, ils ont déjà tant perdus de leur fils quand je suis devenu handicapé alors je ne souhaite pas leur dire.

Lev : Je n'y ai pas pensé moi, je voulais être honnête... Leur remerciements a été de m'envoyer loin d'eux. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus..."

J'attrape son bras et le penche vers moi pour cacher ses pleurs. Il accepte mon étreinte et je lance un regard noir à Yuriko qui sort son téléphone. Elle ne recule pas mais est bloquée par Kuroo qui sait que là, c'est important et que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. Même si je le voudrai...  
Lev se calme enfin et nous retournons avec nos deux autres amis. Kenma remarque que moi aussi, j'ai des larmes aux yeux. Discrètement, il m'écrit un mot et me le donne juste avant que je retourne en classe.

Pourquoi doit-il me demander ça ? Comment peut-il deviner ? Et... Oui... J'aime Lev en amour sincère...

* * *

Aimez-vous ce chapitre ? Une review ?


	4. Kenma

Tsuki-chan : Je trouve que ça s'enchaîne un peu trop vite. Il tombe amoureux vachement vite notre petit Yaku. Kenma maîtrise la langue des signes ? J'espère que tu parleras un peu plus de Kenma et Kuroo !

~Bon déjà j'ai pris les parties les plus intéressantes de ta review mais je l'ai lu entièrement et je te répondrai en privé pour le reste.  
Pour le début de la fanfiction, j'avoue avoir été rapide. Ensuite, le fait que Yaku tombe amoureux si rapidement est volontaire, je t'en parlerai plus en message. Kenma a l'habitude du calepin car Kuroo oublie ce que les gestes signifient. Et ne t'en fais pas, on va voir plus souvent le duo à partir de ce chapitre.

* * *

POV YAKU :

Je retourne enfin avec mes amis et fais un signe à Kenma pour qu'il vienne avec moi. Avec de simples gestes, ça faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le langage des signes, il m'explique que mes yeux me trompent. Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité mais que Kenma est tellement intelligent que pour lui c'est évident.

Même si Kuroo le sait, il l'oubliera donc je ne lui dirai pas et... L'avoué à Lev ?... Impossible, même si je sais qu'il est homosexuel. J'ai déjà si peu d'amis et si d'autres l'apprennent, ils se moqueraient des gens qui traînent avec moi et je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent des choses encore plus douloureuses que les moqueries actuelles.  
Et puis, même si Lev serait amoureux de moi, je suis incapable de pouvoir le rendre heureux. Si seulement je n'avais pas été stupide dans le passé alors j'aurais peut-être eu une chance... Ou sûrement aucune vu que je n'aurais pas rencontrer le problème dans le bus donc je n'aurais pas été sauvé.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, est-ce bien ou mal que je sois dans cet état ? Si je pourrais, changerai-je ce détail de ma vie ?... Non ! Sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer Lev ! Peu m'importe ce que les gens pensent de moi, je serai honnête mais discret ! Et quand le moment sera venu, la vérité éclatera.

En y pensant trop, je ne fais plus attention au cours. Mais ma réflexion reste dans mon esprit sans vouloir partir : Est-ce qu'il y aura vraiment un moment opportun pour avouer ? Ou devrais-je toujours me cacher de la vérité ?

* * *

Chapitre plutôt court, désolé ! Mais je vais bientôt partir en voyage scolaire donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, j'ai donc décider de sortir au moins un chapitre pendant mon temps libre où je ne prépare pas mes affaires pour le voyage. A bientôt ou au mois prochain !


	5. Tristesse et sadisme

Tsukki : Chapitre court mais utile, on sent bien les hésitations et remises en cause de Yaku, mais j'espère qu'il sera capable de passer au dessus, je veux du LevYaku. Sinon, j'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Du coup, je te souhaite un bon voyage !

-Merci pour la review de un, de deux le LevYaku arrive et de trois merci !

* * *

POV YAKU :

J'ai décidé d'en parler à Kuroo mais il oublie encore la définition du mot important. Il ne comprend pas ou minimise mes propos.

Kuroo : "Tu aimes Lev ? Bah moi aussi !

Yaku : Pas vraiment. J'aime Lev en amour, plus qu'en amitié.

Kuroo : Oh ! Et bien... Dis-lui, je suis sur qu'il t'aime aussi !

Yaku : Tu as peut-être raison...

Kuroo : Prends ton courage à... À... Je sais pas mais prends-le !

Yaku : À deux mains idiot... Bon j'y vais."

Je roule doucement, timidement. J'observe d'abord de loin, voyant sa grande silhouette seule. Je veux me lancer. Décidé, j'accélère mais m'arrête à cause d'un autre garçon qui s'accroche au bras de Lev et l'emmène... Et il ne dit rien... Lev est heureux... Sans moi. Les yeux déjà complètement en larmes, je sors de l'enceinte de l'établissement pour aller derrière le lycée. Je préfère que personne ne me vois pleuré... J'ai tellement mal. Et c'est celui que je voulais le moi voir qui arrive dans mon champs de vision. Kuroo. Qui sait tout et qui agit comme il le veut. Je vois son visage se crispé et il retourne sur ses pas. Je le suis discrètement et je le regarde faire face à Lev et son inconnu.

Kuroo : "Qui est-ce ?!

Lev : Mon ami d'enfance, Miyagi.

Kuroo : En vrai j'en ai rien à faire ! Ce qui me préoccupe c'est que tu préfères t'occuper de ce gamin tout heureux et de laisser Yaku seul et triste !

Lev : Yaku-sempaï est triste ?!

Kuroo : Mais t'es un idiot ou quoi ?! Avec ce qu'il t'a dit, ta proximité avec ce gamin lui fait encore plus mal vu que tu dois avoir contrarié mon ami !

Lev : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Yaku ne m'as rien dit.

Kuroo : Bien sur que non, excuse-moi. Il t'a vu avec lui ?

Lev : Hum... Peut-être ?

Kuroo : T'es plus idiot qu'une spatule pour ne pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il ressentait ! Je t'ordonne de regarder juste là, ce visage de rouquin avec lequel tu as discuté tellement de fois ! Pour la seule fois où il est inondé tu n'es pas là !"

Pendant la dispute, Kuroo me montre doigt, me rendant très visible aux yeux de cet inconnu également. Miyagi s'approche de moi et me murmure quelques mots. Après les avoir entendus, je décide de sortir du champs de vision de Lev. _Je l'ai déjà pour moi, disparais de notre bonheur !_

POV AUTEUR :

Kuroo : "Puisque tu es aussi ignorant, je vais te dire ! Yaku hait te voir proche avec qui que ce soit ! Même si tu lui refuses cet 'honneur', ne le fais pas souffrir !

Lev : Attends Kuroo ! C'est moi qui lui fait mal ?

Kuroo : Evidemment triple idiot ! Il est amoureux de toi ! Il est venu m'en parler, il voulait te le dire ! Mais toi, tu laisses un garçon être collé à toi alors que Yaku, ton meilleur ami, n'a pas le droit à autant de contact physique avec toi ! Réalise sa douleur, vas t'excuser et l'embrasser comme tu dois le vouloir !

Lev : Kuroo... Comment ai-je pu ne pas remarquer ? Je vais le rejoindre !

Miyagi : Cela ne sera pas nécessaire... Il est déjà sur que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Lev : Comment ça ? Je l'aime !

Miyagi : Alors, *rigole* vas-y vite et petite information : je t'ai toujours hais depuis ton coming-out et je hais encore plus ce rouquin. Cours."

La peur et la tristesse apparaît dans les yeux du grand. Mais il ne prend pas le temps de tout comprendre pour courir dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouvé ce qu'il cherche. Quant à Kuroo, il eu le temps de tout assimiler -ce qui devrait lui prendre des heures- et frappe celui qui se prétend "ami d'enfance" de leur plus jeune ami.

* * *

Chapitre plutôt long pour compenser toutes mes longues absences. J'espère que ça vous plaît et vous pouvez insulter Miyagi (moi aussi j'ai envie de le faire) et prévoyez votre mouchoir, le yaoi arrive !


	6. C'est juste un handicap

D'abord triste, ce chapitre sera pourtant yaoi !

* * *

POV YAKU :

Ce garçon... Le petit-ami de Lev... Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?... Ça fait beaucoup trop mal... Je me cache dans l'infirmierie, vide. Je prend ma boîte de médicaments et je la regarde... J'ai peur... Mais il n'y a plus rien pour moi... Je lâche ma boîte et prend mes ciseaux. Alors que je commençais à peine à atténuer ma douleur intérieure, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Je me tais et écoute.

Miyagi : "Rouquin, tu es là ? C'est Miyagi.

Yaku : Je n'ai pas envie de te parler...

Miyagi : Je sais. Juste écoute. Lev te cherche partout, je peux lui dire que tu es là ?

Yaku : Fait ce que tu veux..."

Il sortit. Lev me cherche ? Pourquoi ? Il s'inquiéte à cause de ce qu'a dit Kuroo ? Je n'en ai rien à faire, je n'en peux plus... Toute cette douleur mentale part pour être remplacer par la douleur physique. L'ouverture de la porte est brusque, je sais qui est là.

Lev : "Yaku-sempai !"

Il dégage les rideaux et me trouve. Il observe mes yeux qui pleurent, mon bras qui saigne et ma main qui lâche ces maudits ciseaux. Il bondit pour m'allonger sur un lit d'infirmerie puis cours chercher de quoi me soigner.

Lev : "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé Yaku ?

Yaku : Rien du tout... J'ai vu la vérité en face...

Lev : Quelle vérité ?

Yaku : Que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre...

Lev : C'est faux, Miyagi n'est même plus mon ami.

Yaku : Quoi ?

Lev : Il voulait juste détruire ma vie jusqu'au bout. Et il te hais aussi."

Lev fini d'installer les bandages et s'assit à côté de moi. Il sèche le peu de larmes qu'il me reste et me sourit. Il répète que je n'ai plus à pleurer mais même si Miyagi n'est pas son petit-ami, Lev ne m'aime sûrement pas. C'est trop dur de vivre avec quelqu'un comme moi... Quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se débrouiller seul.

Yaku : "Kuroo a dû t'en parler mais j'aimerai te le dire en face... Je t'aime Lev."

Il ne répond pas donc je tourne le regard vers lui. Il attrape mon visage, murmure qu'il ressent la même chose puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux laissent finalement des larmes sortir : bonheur. Son visage s'écarte un peu de moi, il essuie mes larmes avec ses grandes mains. Je n'arrive pas exprimer ce que je ressens.

Lev : "Yaku, je t'aime aussi alors n'écoute pas Miyagi."

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je vais faire d'autres chapitres après celui-là mais je pourrai avec un lemon et/ou une autre "saison" où je prend d'autres personnages d'un autre lycée, comme vous le souhaitez !


End file.
